


Sins of The Mother

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Chronic Pain, Dominant Rey, Empress Rey, Ex-Jedi Ben Solo, F/F, F/M, Finn's Kid, Force-Sensitive Finn, Grey Jedi, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lightsaber Battles, Physical Torture, Protective Finn, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, Rey Kenobi, Rey's Kid, Single Parents, The Order, Thievery, Virgin Ben Solo, War, War wounds, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: Ben is exiled from the Jedi for crossing several lines, and somehow gets roped into being the body guard of the Empress' daughter.





	1. Prologue

The outside of the cave looked like a demented corpse, wind whistled through the mouth of the cave, a dim glow emitted from the inside of the cave. “You got this,” Osirus remembered his father saying, “the crystal will call to you. Trust in the force,” He shook his head, wrapping his coat as tight as he could around him.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Nevertheless, he went into the cave. Osirus was finally about to get his lightsaber, and he wasn't about to delay that. The inside of the cave was even colder than the outside, but a few spots where kyber crystals culminated gathered some heat. “Let it call to you,” 

He felt as if he was being watched, but he did not look around and bother to confirm his suspicion, he kept going. Osirus stopped when he heard the crackle of a fire and heavy breathing, something that should never be heard inside a cave like this.

“I can feel your heart,” A voice called. It was feminine, young, something behind it was backed by something darker, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to go nearer. But he did. Deeper into the cave. Following the light. “You Jedi are always predictable,” It was getting even colder in the cave.

“I'm not a Jedi,”

“Are you being trained by Luke Skywalker?”

“How-?”

“Everyone knows about the kids he has under his dogmatic practices, Osirus. It's not hard to figure out that you'd be one of them.”

“He taught me when I was very young, before he died of old age, I haven't seen him since.” The voice stopped, and Osirus wondered if the silence was out if respect for him, or if she was contemplating what to say next.

That's when she said, “There's something inside of you… it's empty… that's why nothing has called to you yet, I can fix that, you just have to find me.” Nothing was calling to her. Osirus sighed, looking around, he should get out of here. He didn't know where he was anymore. “Come on,” 

Despite himself, he felt compelled to move forwards, only lit by the glow of kyber crystals.

He should have been looking for a crystal, not following a girl's voice. The more he thought about it, the more pathetic and desperate it sounded. Osirus could feel her signature, and was surprised that he didn't have the life sucked out of him just for being near such a being.

He knew how to sense raw, untapped power, the intensity of that should have made him turn back. 

Osirus turned, finding a kyber crystal with a powerful purple glow, he felt a pull towards that. Osirus reached out a hand, calling for it. It came to him.

“Yes. Good.” The girl said. Her voice was so close, maybe right over his shoulder. He turned, to see a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. “You found me,”

“Uh, no…” He started to back up, the crystal now in hand, he could see her better now. She looked no more than five feet and five inches tall, she was thin, but strongly built. “I think it’s the other way around.” Her face was angular, and cruel, but beautiful. She looked as if she’d once been innocent, but someone had robbed her of that.  Her lightsaber ignited, red showing throughout the cave. Osirus broke out into a run, scrambling back up the path as fast as he could.

He didn’t hear her behind him, thinking maybe she wasn’t following him, but he didn’t care to find out. Osirus rounded a cropping of rocks to get the wind knocked out of him, “Don’t resist.” The girl said, “it’s useless.”

“What the _kriffing_ hell-?” 

Osirus knew that he should’ve stayed down, but something in him told him to fight back. He brought his foot up, kicking her in the stomach, and scrambled to his feet, the layer of ice over the rocks making that inexorably harder for him to pull off. This girl, despite being his age, seemed to be quicker than he was though. She recuperated fast, but didn’t exert any effort to fight back, Osirus could feel all of his muscles freeze. He was stuck there. Defenseless. 

“I said, it was useless, now I hate to do this but…” She circled around him, now he could see her in full, she wore thin black robes that covered her from top to bottom. 

Only exposing her face and the slightest bit of her neck. Her lips were chapped, and she bit her lips as she observed the nervousness of Osirus’ figure. “I have a feeling that you won’t cooperate, and my mistress… she wanted me to get you.” 

“I… won’t be of any use…” 

“Tell that to Darth Zannah, she would love to kill someone that smelled of the Jedi.” Osirus found himself tempted to fall asleep, and he knew that it had something to do with this girl, so this time he fought back. Pushing into her mind with what little bravery he possessed. “I don’t think you’re of any use either, but  _ She wants you  _ and if  _ she  _ wants you, then I will take you.” She grunted slightly, but wouldn’t give in, and the boy felt himself being pushed over a ledge that he wasn’t brave enough to conquer, to climb back up. 

His muscles relaxed, and his eyes fell closed, he never felt himself hit the ground.


	2. Ten Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? 
> 
> No one knows.

As a young girl, Mira was very sensitive to things like sound and noise, and most of all violence, a girl so soft and innocent shouldn’t have been Rey’s daughter. She knew it from the second she gave birth to her to the present, she was so much more of a human than Rey could ever hope to be, and that was what made her so protective of the little girl. Even with all the stormtroopers, the death machines, and the security intel that protected the both of them, Rey had always anticipated bad things happening to the child.

That was why she was more than reluctant to turn Mira loose in the marketplace near their supply station for her fifth birthday, but the girl had begged her for it and Rey had things that she had to do that day. She remembered the story her daughter had told her that day, she remembered it well.

* * *

 

Mira walked along the dusty road where merchants and peddlers showed off what they had, some of them eyed the rich little girl walking amongst the others, carrying a small fortune of credits with her. Mira wasn’t frightened by them, she was more excited about the older women who had made toys and colorful swatches of fabric.

A particular stand had caught her eye across the way, and her eyes lit up. There were a bunch of small glass figurines, women, men, and she could see her mother in one of those women. It was stupid, but she headed over there. Marvelling over the different array of toys that they had. She instantly grabbed the one that looked like her mother, with long hair and a long staff in her hands. “This is pretty,” She said.

“Would you like that?” The shop owner asked. She was an old Twil’ek, with kind eyes and an odd necklace hanging at her chest.

“Is it okay if I keep looking first?” The shop owner nodded, and she found a rather ugly looking tooka doll and picked it up. The shop owner laughed.

“Are you sure you want that my dear? He’s hideous.”

“He’s so ugly I love him,” Mira said.

“Huh… my daughter said the same thing the first time I made one for her. That will be thirty credits,”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, my dear.” Mira handed her the credits, but then stopped, getting an idea. She put the figurine of her mother and the tooka doll in the small bag she was carrying, before placing a hundred more credits on her table. “What is this for?”

“For your daughter, Miss.” The Twil’ek smiled and Mira left, heading back to her mother, feeling satisfied. 

Mira had told her mother that the road near the suppliers meet point was usually no trouble, but she sensed something wrong almost immediately after she had left that stand. Some one was following her. Mira pretended not to know that there was anyone following her at all, but she had seen a group of rather angry looking aliens tailing her.

She hadn’t been afraid, she had merely rolled her eyes, she wasn’t stupid, they weren’t trying to conceal the fact that they were following her hard enough. She could see them through the windows of wealthier shops as she walked. They hadn’t even seemed to figure out the fact that they had been made. _One, two, three, four,_ they were gaining on her, now she was scared, seeing the bulk of the threats and how big they were. She reached for the knife in her boots just as one of them grabbed her from the behind and lifted her up. She yelled in outrage, sinking her knife into the man’s arm without hesitation. Blue puss squirted from his arm and he screamed, dropping her almost instantly. _Five, six, seven,_ usually her mother came running but this time she was nowhere insight. _Eight, nine, ten._ She was usually here by now. She remembered seeing insignias that looked like the flag of Concord Dawn, the flag of Talon Karrde, the very man her mother was going to visit this instant. 

Another person had come up behind her, speaking some unknown dialect with another aggressor to her left, all she was able to make out was “ransom” and “Empress”. She slashed blindly again, but hit nothing. Mira let out the most blood curdling scream she could imaginable, and that’s when she heard it. The sound of a lightsaber igniting. 

It took her another second to realize that this wasn’t her mother, the light was orange, and it working in a quick motion, tearing the first man who grabbed her to shreds. An arm fell, and they scrambled away almost as soon as it began. Leaving the girl on the ground, trying to process what just happened.

Mira told her that in the process of this fight, her bag had somehow been torn off of her, once she’d realized this she began to cry. The presents that she had bought for herself and her mother, as well as her money were gone. But the person who had saved her, “the tall man in black” had gone running, causing a ruckus amongst  the market people. Someone screamed when they saw him plunge his lightsaber through the thief’s back. The little girl stood there, her knife in hand, still wet with puss, watching as he came back with her bag in hand.

She didn’t say a word as he came back to her, handing her the bag gently. She still felt out of breath. “Are you okay?” It took her a minute to remember how to nod. “Good. Do you know where your parents are?” She shook her head no. “Do you have parents?” A parent. But she shook her head yes anyway. “Are they around?” She shook her head yes. “Do you want me to help you find them?” Mira started to back away, still clutching her knife, her small knuckles turning white. “Hey, I’m not here to hurt you. You don’t have to be scared of me,” She pointed to the lightsaber.

“Jedi,” She said. “Jedi are bad,”

“I’m not a Jedi kid, now do you want me to help you find your mother or not?”

“Mom said the Jedi are bad, she told me they pretend to be good guys but they are very very bad.” She turned and ran, running as fast as her little feet could carry her, she forgot how long she had been running for, right before she  ran right into her mother.

 

* * *

 

A mother never liked to see the face of her crying child, and the rage that was felt when they saw this would be intensified by knowing the fact that someone had dared to try and hurt her,  _ they tried to hurt her on her fifth birthday.  _ “I thought we had agreed you wouldn’t bring that rat of child in here whilst we were trading,” He sipped on champagne and looked into the streets. Looking for something. Maybe someone.  __ Rey crouched over, picking the small five year old girl up silently before looking back at the supplier. “What happened?” She whispered in Mira’s ear. 

“I was almost kidnapped by people wearing the Karrde insignia, some stranger saved me.” It seemed that the Empress had only cared about the first part. She turned back to the smuggler, the supplier as she had called him when Mira was around. “Say that a little bit louder.” 

“Some people wearing the Karrde insignia tried to kidnap me,” Her lip was quivering. The man in front of her lived the life of a high society man, only brought to lengths like this when it came to her mother, who just so happened to be better at cheating him out of his money than he was at doing the same to her.

“Talon Karrde,” She said, “care to explain yourself.” The stormtroopers that she had brought with her seemed to sense a fight about to start. 

“It was just insurance,” He said, “seeing that you would pay your full dues with… a little extra entertainment. The girl was in no danger of being harmed.” He was sweating. 

“Look away Mira,” Mira buried her face in the black satin of her mother’s cloak. She felt her mother lift a hand, heard the sound of a man choking, and then a snap, and it was over. “Burn the town.” Rey had said. It had been a rather instinctual thing to do, “They might still be out there.” As the stormtroopers walked away, she was shocked to hear Mira object.

“No…. mom… the man who saved me is in there…” There was a loud pop, and then an explosion as people began to scream. “Hopefully he’s not anywhere close by.” Mira wriggled free of her mother. “We have to find him,” 

* * *

 

Kylo didn’t remember much. All he remembered was going to a bar after he helped the girl, ordering a drink, and then passing out. He didn’t expect to see that girl again, nor did he expect to be pulled out a large pile of rubble. “See mom, this is the stranger.” That’s the first time he saw her. That’s the first time he saw the Empress. 


	3. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira debates taking Osirus to her master; Rey sets out to make an unlikely ally as she starts her mission to find her lover and her daughter, and bring them home.

Mira had started their journey when Osirus started to stir. He should have woken up already, but the boy was still under from when she had knocked him out. Part of her felt bad for him, after all, the boy had no idea what was going on. He hadn't even made his lightsaber yet. She had checked all his pockets and his pack, and she had seen the parts, but none of them were assembled. 

"Wha-" She heard the boy bump his head on the roof of the ship.

"You're up," Mira put the Phoenix in autopilot and went back into the med bay where she had him strapped down. "Finally,"

"Where am I?" The boy looked more confused than frightened, which Mira had to say that she admired. "You're my guest." She smirked, leaning over the cot that he was strapped down to. "Now I'm going to unstrap you, you know that resisting me and trying to commandeer this ship is useless. The controls require my fingerprint in order for use." She took the first leather strap off. Osirus was smart enough not to do anything. "I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me."

* * *

 

Rey knew that she wasn't going to like what was about to come. The Jedi and Rey had never had a steady relationship, and even today she knew that they would not welcome her, but one of them, the new leader of the Jedi Academy had agreed to meet with some urgency. 

_It had been a week since Mira had kidnapped his son._

She brought no assistance with her on this meeting. 

She had none left to use. As Rey expected, she was met with an attempted assassination. A blaster bolt nearly took off her head, but she dodged to the side, rolling into the cover of the bushes.

“Stop!” Rey heard. She brushed herself off when the fire ceased and came into full view again. The woman has to remember to keep her cool, the temptation to end the fools who shot at her was strong, but she resisted. There was larger problems at hand. She was met by several guards and a man that looked much younger than he was. He seemed like the kind of man that was too good for his own good and guards. The guards immediately went to search her, and when they came up empty handed she raised an eyebrow. “Sorry,” The man said. “We can never be too careful,”

 

“It’s understandable,” She said. “I’m here to speak to Finn, is he here?”

“You’re speaking to him,” The man almost grinned, but he was still wary of him “Come, I have a place where the two of us can talk in private.” Rey nodded silently, following him as he began to walk.

“You’re putting an awful lot of trust in me,” She said. “The Former Empress,”

“The emphasis put on Former, but I heard the reason you wanted to meet, and I think our interests are mutual.” He said. “But come,” He ushered her into a building that was separate from the Jedi Temple, and seemed to be more suitable for the conversation they were going to have. The guards seemed to be very uncomfortable with leaving the two of them alone. It took a minute of Finn arguing with them quietly before he shut the door and the two of them sat down on opposite sides of the table.

“I guess you’re the only one putting trust in me,” The woman was tired, but not too tired to notice things.

“You don’t need to worry about that, our priority is to come to an agreement, because we both have something the other needs. So start at your story from the beginning. Please.”

* * *

 

Mira kept tugging Rey back to Kylo’s direction. Rey was going to let him stay there, outside the rubble enough to not die immediately, but not with any help. In the end, Mira made her summon a medical droid for the man. The girl stayed there until she was convinced that the man who helped her was okay, and when he was they parted ways, but something told Rey that that wasn’t the last time she would see the man.

 

Mira and Rey walked back to the ship and boarded, Mira yawning when they sat down and stormtroopers filed back in. “Are you tired?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Come here,” The little girl pressed her body against her mother and put her head on her chest as her mother wrapped her cloak around her. “Sleep my darling, we’ll be home soon.”

* * *

 

“I lost my daughter when she turned six years old.” Rey said, “she was--is--my everything. People didn’t like me because I did not stay true to the ways of the dark side all the time. I combined teachings that I learned. Teachings that worked. Gave some form of liberty to my constituents, and tried to better life for us all. While still conquering things and all. So some Sith sympathizers took her from me. They trained her.” She stopped, looking to Finn to see his reaction, despite everything, despite who she was, he seemed to be empathetic. “She nearly killed me, I would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for my right hand. _Kylo Ren._ ” That’s when Finn froze, and then coughed awkwardly.

“Kylo?”

“Yes,”

“You mean Ben Solo?”

“Yes, he assumed Kylo Ren after you managed to get his uncle to kick him out of the institution. But that’s besides the point or the moment.” She said. "He saved my life and then went looking for her... never came back. But I know he's still out there... I can feel it in the force."

"Okay, and how do you suppose we find them?"

* * *

 

Mira's head pounded, it seemed of all people, she had been stuck with the curious one. Osirus hadn't shut up since they had started off, and eventually she got so tired she put her ship on autopilot. 

"Where are you going?" Osirus asked.

"I'm getting something to soothe the incessant headache that you're causing." She hissed. She wondered if she had been like Osirus when she was younger, even last year she was sure she'd never been so annoying. The scotch was just behind the pitcock, and Mira was able to take a swig and get back to her seat before Osirus had any time to try anything. 

Her comm buzzed. "Incoming message, Zannah."

"Shit." Mira hissed, looking back at Osirus, "You're properly restrained right?" She looked down at the boys hands, which were cuffed by a metal restraints.

"Mira, report in."

She pressed the commlink to patch her through. "Yes, master I am here."

"I needed to tell you now is not the time to come to the ship. We need you and your little kidnap victim elsewhere." Zannah said. "We're having a little  _insurgency problem,_ "

"Well I can come back and help with that."

"No I need you and your little sacrifice else where okay? I'm sending you the coordinates of the places I need you. You will meet with affiliates at each location and fulfill each task. For the good of the Order."

"For the good of the Order," 

The words had always been a little hard to swallow, but that had gone away. It was something she said as affirmation each time the two of them talked, but now that uneasiness was back, and Mira wasn't sure why.

* * *

 

The next time Rey saw Kylo Ren, she was at a political meeting with the Mandalorians. The meeting had gone well, they discussed barter and trade and they seemed very adamant about keeping their people safe. Rey admired that, but it was also a good way to squeeze a little more out of them than other countries.

 She thought the Mandalores wouldn't dare try anything, but of course she was wrong. 

Rey was being escorted out the back, and being ushered very quickly to her ship when she felt something in the air shift and change. Her ship was less than a mile away, but something told her that getting on it would not be the best idea. 

 Suddenly someone threw her to the ground as an explosion knocked her guards off their feet. 

Her ship wasn't there, but Kylo Ren was.

* * *

 

"We need an army, and some spies."

"How do you suppose you're going to get an army, I hate to say it but you're not the Empress anymore." Finn said. It was right for the Jedi to be skeptical. She would be too, but she wanted her daughter back. 

"I poisoned the former Emperor and killed most of his followers in a matter of minutes, I can take over a few hundred people rather easily."

"What? Mind control? Even you aren't strong enough to control hundreds of people."

"Not mind control. Tell me, jedi, do you know the three things that every one looks for in a leader?"

"Yours and my definition of leadership are entirely different,"

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes,"

"Every leader must be well versed in virtù, popular demand, and liberty. At their core, that's how every leader who stays successful stays successful, and how do you gain followers to lead in the first place the easiest?"

"I don't like where this is going."

"Help me free a couple hundred slaves,"


End file.
